<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Eighth Time by hoesquared</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268942">The Eighth Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoesquared/pseuds/hoesquared'>hoesquared</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, But like a gentle ass, Hugo is an ass, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Varian is a brat, they get what’s coming to them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoesquared/pseuds/hoesquared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo makes a game out of how many times he can get Varian hot and bothered. He never expected, however, for it to be a two player game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugo &amp; Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Eighth Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  The first time Hugo gave Varian a hard-on was admittedly accidental. </p><p>  They'd been walking for hours, map in Varian's hands as they made their way to the next kingdom. Well, they were <em> trying </em> to make it to the next kingdom, anyways. Clearly lost, the blond tried asking to see the map, but Varian wasn't having it, shooing Hugo away with one hand as he held the map in the other. With the roll of his eyes, Hugo came up behind Varian, pressing up against him to get a good look at the map that Varian refused to give up. Hugo nearly didn't notice the way Varian tensed up as he studied the map, nor did he intend on doing anything other than help with directions. He certainly didn't plan on getting the younger flustered over a somewhat close proximity, gloveless fingers grazing over his arm as he reached to point at their destination. But something about Hugo's muttered words in his ear and the bit of physical contact must've struck a nerve, because shortly after, Varian quickly announced a bathroom break before storming off. To which, Hugo found hysterical.</p><p>  After that incident, Hugo made a game of it, tallying every time he managed to send Varian off the rails. Every chance he got, he was touching Varian in ways that seemed innocent despite his not-so-innocent intentions, and he used every excuse he could think of to get closer to him. Without fail, nearly every time Hugo managed to get a reaction. He found glee in the little frustrated looks; the way his brows furrowed and the way he went red from the neck up. Seven times, he'd manage to get this reaction, and seven times he nearly laughed his ass off in the process.</p><p> </p><p>This time was not one of those times.</p><p> </p><p>  It started off fine, the two heading down one hall while Nuru and Yong took the other. They'd split up to complete the next trial, and Hugo was already planning on taking advantage of the bit of alone time he had with the other, keeping a close stance and grinning as Varian avoided eye contact to concentrate on the task at hand. The blond just continued to make conversation while keeping it somewhat professional, only commenting on things relating to the trial- while also drawling his words on purpose in a near sinful way. He made small advances, brushing up against his shoulder and leaning in closer as time passed, carefully gauging Varian's reaction. The younger kept up with the conversation, fumbling over his words once or twice as his cheeks flushed slightly, brows furrowed as he focused on the path ahead of them. Somewhere along the line, Hugo tilted his head down towards Varian, voice low and breath hitting the shell of Varian's ear as he spoke. This was apparently too close, as Varian yelped and drew back, glaring daggers at the other.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Okay </em> , what the <em> hell </em>?" Varian huffed, stiff and rugged as he put a decent amount of space between the two. Hugo tried not to smile as Varian's blush spread, reaching every patch of skin down to the collar of his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" He raised his notched brow in question, pretending like he didn't already know what was bothering the other.</p><p> </p><p>"I... That... <em> You </em>..." Varian sputtered, eyes flickering away briefly before making their way back to Hugo. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes?" Hugo pressed, fighting off the quirk of his lips and keeping a straight face. "What about me?"</p><p> </p><p>  Varian pursed his lips, taking deep breath before wildly gesturing to the space between them with gloved hands. "<em> Personal space </em>. Ever heard of it?"</p><p> </p><p>"... Well sure," Hugo drawled, slyly taking a step closer to Varian, and filling some of the space between them. "But I didn't think I was standing that close. Coulda been a whole lot closer, if ya' ask me."</p><p> </p><p>  Varian tensed further, his blush deepening from an embarrassed shade of red, to an <em>I'm going to fucking kill you</em>, shade of red. "Hey! Don't-" Varian barked, taking a miscalculated step back, right onto a protruding tile on the ground. </p><p>  The tile slowly sank under Varian's weight, and before either of the two could register what had happened, the ground beneath Varian opened up and swallowed him whole. Hugo reflexively grabbed onto Varian's hand in attempt to keep him up, but instead, Varian's weight ended up pulling the blond down with him, effectively trapping the two in the small space below. </p><p>  They groaned, the impact of the fall great enough to leave them sore for a few days, faces scratched up and bodies bruised. With the little space they had, they struggled but managed to stand up straight, looking up from where they'd fallen. They had to have been at least ten feet below, just far enough down to where they couldn't reach the top- and the space was too narrow to climb, leaving no easy way out. Best case scenario, Nuru and Yong find the two before nightfall so they don't freeze their asses off.</p><p> </p><p>  Once Varian realized how royally fucked they both were, he let out a short laugh, though he was anything but happy. "Great. Just <em> great </em>." He lowered his gaze to Hugo who seemed to still be processing the situation. "Now, because of you-"</p><p> </p><p>"Me?!" Hugo blinked, meeting Varian's gaze. "I'm not the one who stepped on a clearly boobytrapped space."</p><p> </p><p>"Ohoh," Varian laughed again, voice lowering an octave, "<em> So this is my fault? </em> You were the one who invaded MY personal space, AFTER I told you you were invading my personal space!" He growled, "Then you went ahead and fell down with me, and now we're both trapped down here."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well, now you really aren't gonna get any personal space, are you?" Hugo snarked, unintentionally pressing forward as he spoke, his nose meeting Varian's.</p><p> </p><p>  At Hugo's words, both boys momentarily paused, fixated glares shifting into looks of painful realization. Even with their backs pressed up against the walls of the trap, their chests nearly pressed together, leaving little to no room to move comfortably without disturbing the other. And who knew when the others would show up to lend them a rope to escape.</p><p>"..." Varian stared at Hugo, his cheeks burning in a way that would usually bring Hugo delight, but this time was different. </p><p>  This time, Hugo wasn't in control of the situation. This time, Hugo had nowhere to go, and had no space to pull back. He was stuck in front of Varian, unable to tear away from that flustered expression and the look of defeat, because as usual, Hugo was right.</p><p> </p><p>Varian had no personal space whatsoever.</p><p> </p><p>  Hugo grew stiff, lips pressed into a thin line as he turned his gaze from Varian to the stone beside him. It was a far less interesting sight than Varian's burning cheeks, but it was also far less dangerous. Before this, Hugo worked to get Varian's flustered expressions and pushed the boundaries to no end. But now that he had those expressions in a tighter space, it seemed so much more inviting. It'd be so easy to remove the remaining space between them, and even easier to elicit sounds to match those expressions. Hugo however, was better than that, and though he often teased Varian relentlessly, he never meant any real harm.</p><p>  Shifting uncomfortably against the stone wall, Hugo thought to apologize, but was interrupted in his thoughts as he felt Varian's head lean against his chest. At the contact, Hugo flinched slightly, reflexively moving to grab Varian's hips as he glanced down at the top of Varian's head in question.</p><p> </p><p>"What-" Hugo paused, confused at the movement before putting two and two together. "<em> Oh </em>..." </p><p> </p><p>  Varian wasn't pressing his head against Hugo's chest for fun. He wasn't doing it because he was tired or because he was trying to get comfortable, no. Hugo concluded that Varian was leaning against him to block his view, so that Hugo wouldn't see that he was in fact, horribly turned on. And though Hugo couldn't necessarily see or feel it, he knew there couldn't possibly be any other reason for Varian's actions.</p><p> </p><p><em> Eight </em>.</p><p> </p><p>  This would make the eighth time that Hugo managed to get that reaction out of him, but this time, Hugo wasn't laughing.</p><p> </p><p>  Hugo stayed entirely still as Varian rested his head against him, holding his breath as he felt a shiver run down his spine. Suddenly, he was hyper aware of Varian's warmth against him, the feeling of the other's shaky breaths on his shirt, and the weight of his own body as he stood his ground. After a moment of silence, Hugo slowly lowered his head to meet Varian's hair, letting the weight of his head fall on Varian and taking in his scent. He smelt of smoke and dandruff, but strangely enough, it was pleasant all the same.</p><p>  Varian let out a small sound, and Hugo couldn't decide if it was an annoyed grunt or an uncomfortable whine, but either way, it had Hugo wishing he could do a lot more than just stand there. The blond was beginning to be painfully aware of the fact that he hadn't gotten laid in months, and he hadn't thought about it much until now. But of course, now that Varian was hot and bothered under his touch, that was all Hugo could really think about.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit..." Hugo muttered against Varian's hair, letting out a shaky breath as he lifted his head up and away from the other. "Hey Varian...?" He spoke, voice just above a whisper. </p><p> </p><p>  The blond licked over his lips, carefully letting his hands slip from Varian's hips and pressing them against the wall for good measure. "I-"</p><p>  Before he could finish, Varian lifted his head, grabbed onto Hugo's shirt, and yanked the other down to meet his lips in an aggressive kiss, leaving no time for Hugo to prepare for it. Hugo's eyes widened in shock as he stumbled, and had they not been in such a tight space, he might have even fallen over. Instead, Hugo found himself accidentally pushing Varian back against the wall, his breath caught in the back of his throat as his hands found their way back to Varian's hips. He was quick to match the groove of this kiss, and though very much shocked, he didn't complain as he went along with it, humming softly against Varian's lips.</p><p>  Varian gave a short gasp at the sensation of the hum, leaving space for Hugo's tongue to slip between Varian's parted lips. As Hugo deepened the kiss, Varian's head tilted back, brows furrowed in concentration. Varian hadn't kissed anyone like this before, and it was evident in the way that he moved, hesitant but needy. Before now, Varian had no reason to kiss anyone, too focused on his work to even think on it. But now, there was no avoiding it, and all he wanted to focus on was Hugo's mouth on his, and the pressing need to get off. He sloppily kissed back, knuckles growing whiter the more that he tugged on Hugo's shirt, and despite how close they already were, he wanted to be closer.</p><p>  Hugo relished the taste of Varian on his tongue and chuckled into the kiss as he felt a heavy exhale from Varian's nose. His hands tightened on Varian's hips as he drew him in closer, now able to feel Varian against him. Hugo grinded up against Varian, and Varian's hips stuttered in response as he broke the kiss to let out a long breathy moan, head dizzy and swimming with oxytocin.</p><p> </p><p>"F-fuck..." Varian whispered, eyes half lidded as he looked to Hugo, who thankfully appeared to be as much of a mess as he was.</p><p> </p><p>  Hugo let out a hot puff of air, catching his breath as he looked between Varian's hazy blue eyes. "We..." He took a breath, "We can stop if you want..." </p><p> </p><p>  The blond wasn't mocking or teasing Varian this time around, looking very serious as he tried to be careful and patient with him. He didn't want to make any wrong moves or do something the other didn't want, and so he waited for Varian to confirm that it was, in fact, okay if he touched him.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> You better not fucking stop now." </em> Varian breathed out, looking almost offended that Hugo would suggest such a thing- and that was all the confirmation Hugo needed as he attacked his lips once more, gently biting at Varian's lower lip and rocking his hips against him again. He took delight in how the other squirmed against him, and how Varian readily kissed back with just as much force. </p><p>  Hugo couldn't believe any of this was real. He didn't think that his actions would ever lead to a make out session ten feet below the surface, and with Varian of all people. But hey, it wasn't like Hugo was complaining. He practically dreamed of feeling the younger pressed up against him- no, he did dream of Varian pressed against him, saying his name in a way that was for once, not annoyed or casual. Hugo constantly wondered what made Varian tick, and he wondered how Varian would react to certain touches, and how he would respond. And now, Hugo was going to find out. He was both thrilled and terrified.</p><p>  Hugo's fingers dipped under the hem of Varian's shirt, ghosting over the skin there and making Varian hum pleasantly in return. Varian shifted on the balls of his feet as he messily explored the contents of Hugo's mouth with his tongue, mapping it out and burning it into his memory. Hugo sighed through his nose, enjoying the taste of hot cocoa from earlier that day and the distinct taste of Varian, his hands sliding from under his shirt down to his belt. He fumbled with the leather, making quick work of undoing the buckle before swiftly sliding it through the loops of his waistband. Varian moaned eagerly through the kiss, and Hugo gave a short huff of a laugh in response as the belt dropped.</p><p>  When Hugo broke the kiss, Varian whined at the loss, but clearly needed the space to catch his breath. The blond grinned, amused as Varian tried to go in for another kiss, to which, Hugo gave a quick peck to match before ducking his head down. Varian frowned, momentarily disappointed at the small kiss before Hugo's lips found their way to Varian's neck, peppering small kisses down to the collar of his shirt. Hugo made sure not to leave any visible marks, though he knew he could absolutely get away with it, knowing Varian would be angry later if he did. He brought his hands up to unlace Varian's shirt, and trailed his lips down to his collarbone where he knew he could get creative, licking, sucking, and biting at his skin.</p><p>  Varian's breath hitched as he let his head fall back against the wall behind him, muttering a small string of curses under his breath. Hugo abused what he could reach without removing the shirt entirely, leaving plenty of marks to be remembered by later when Varian changed his outfit for the day and cleaned up at night. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Hugo </em>," Varian whined, voice cracking as Hugo nipped over a hickey he'd just placed. </p><p> </p><p>  Hugo had to pause at hearing his own name tumble from the young alchemists lips, tone demanding and insistent as if he were asking for something more. Sharp green eyes darted up to glance at Varian, who's own eyes remained shut, mouth agape with pleasure. Hugo groaned at the sight, hands traveling back to Varian's hips where he used his thumbs to rub circles against the skin above his waistband. The blond drew away from the younger's neck to kiss right below his ear, then gently tug his ear lobe between his teeth.</p><p>"<em> So sexy~ </em>" Hugo breathed against his ear, successfully eliciting another moan from Varian. He chuckled, hands working at the button of Varian's pants.</p><p>  Varian mumbled something under his breath, annoyed but not annoyed enough to really protest. His fingers brushed over the fabric covering Hugo's chest, and he wished it were gone. Why Hugo wore difficult-to-remove clothing, Varian would never know.</p><p>"M gonna go down on you now," Hugo murmured, "Try to keep on your feet, hm?"  </p><p>  Varian's brows furrowed as Hugo dropped, taking Varian's pants down with him. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait-"</p><p> </p><p>Hugo stopped, looking up and quirking a brow at the other.</p><p> </p><p>"..." Varian's chest rose and fell drastically with each breath, still muddled from the sweet kisses and love bites. After a moment, Varian managed to catch up with his thoughts and speak. "Can't we just..." </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Fuck </em>?" Hugo filled in the empty space Varian provided, "Look, I appreciate the enthusiasm. S' real cute, but uh. We're not exactly set up for that sort of thing. We'd need-"</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Varian cut the blond off, cheeks burning at the thought. "I meant... The thing we were doing earlier..."</p><p> </p><p>Hugo's brow raised further in question, but when Varian didn't add to the statement, Hugo had to assume. "You mean grinding?"</p><p> </p><p>Varian nodded, and Hugo couldn't help but grin at that.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, I suppose we <em> could </em> grind up against each other until we get off, if you don't mind Firecracker and Little Miss Perfect seeing a wet spot on your pants when they find us." Hugo's grin widened as he palmed Varian through the fabric of his boxers, watching in delight as Varian bit at his already swollen lip and swallowed back a moan.</p><p> </p><p>"N-no," Varian caved quickly, realizing how bad that'd look. "This... This is good."</p><p> </p><p>  Hugo gave an amused hum in response, nimble fingers slipping into Varian's boxers and pulling the fabric down until his erection was free from its confines. "<em> Very good </em>..." He agreed, tongue darting out over his lips as he eyed Varian's cock. Mischievous emerald eyes glanced up at Varian who only stiffened under Hugo's gaze, shoulders rolling back against the wall he was pressed up to. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Well don't just stare- </em>" Varian sputtered, his words cut short as Hugo dragged his tongue from the base to the tip of his cock, all while maintaining eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>  The younger let out a muffled moan, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as Hugo pressed a small kiss to the tip. Hugo then gently took hold of one of Varian's hands, his thumb rolling over the palm of his hand to ease the strained fingers before guiding his hand to the side of the blond's face. He smiled in a way that was both fond and sensual, making Varian's heart skip a beat as Hugo guided Varian's fingers into his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"You can pull, if you want." And with that, Hugo let go of Varian's hand in favor for his hard on, taking hold of the base and taking the tip into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>  And pull, he did. Varian's breath hitched as the warmth of Hugo's mouth enveloped him, his fingers making quick work of the other's hair, threading through it and in the process, discarding the ponytail. Hugo pressed forward, humming softly at the feeling of the hand in his hair, to which Varian's grip tightened. The younger's knees nearly buckled as Hugo managed to take just about all of him in, the tip of his nose reaching Varian's stomach. Not only did Hugo had plenty of practice with this sort of thing, but he was also lucky enough to be born without a gag reflex. Had he not had a mouthful of Varian at the time, he would've grinned at the little sounds he managed to get from Varian- sounds he never thought he'd be hearing from him.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Oh </em>..." Varian breathed, letting the wall support him as Hugo began to bob his head and hollow out his cheeks. It was hot, tight, wet, and a whole lot different than his late night masturbation sessions.</p><p> </p><p>  Varian hesitated to tug Hugo's hair too hard, slowly tightening his hold on the blond locks to see how far he could go. When Hugo moaned and began to work himself harder, Varian took that as encouragement to go further, pulling Hugo through the motions. As he fucked Hugo's face, he cursed under laboured breath and whined at the coiling tension at the pit of his stomach. Hugo skillfully glided his tongue under Varian's dick as he sucked, watching as Varian's face contorted with pleasure, cheeks redder than Hugo had seen before with drool at the corner of his lips. Being completely undone was a good look for him, Hugo decided as he heavily exhaled through his nose, letting Varian control his movements. As Varian's thrusts became more uneven, body tense, Hugo knew he was getting close, but made no move to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Hugo </em>…" Varian half moaned his name, dragging the word out. "I…" He began to warn the other, grip on his hair loosening. </p><p> </p><p>  Hazy blue eyes opened slowly, glancing down to be met with Hugo's sharp green ones, filled with a mix of hunger and lust. Something about the way the blond looked up at him must have been overwhelming, because it ended up sending Varian over the edge, cum coating Hugo's tongue and the back of his throat. If Varian had half the mind to apologize, he would have, but he instead found himself in a daze as he came down from his high. Hugo didn't seem to mind at all however, swallowing around Varian before dragging his tongue on the underside of his cock as he pulled away.</p><p>  Standing back up and pulling Varian's pants up with him, the blond took a moment of silence to appreciate the other's afterglow as he fastened the buttons. He grinned smugly, pressing a small kiss to Varian's lips.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> That was fast. </em>" Hugo hummed.</p><p> </p><p>  Varian blinked, needing a moment to buffer before catching up to the present. "Oh- <em> gross. </em> " He wiped at his mouth, knowing where Hugo's mouth had been just moments ago. Then processing the other's words, he glared, letting his hand drop, " <em> Hey- </em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Gross?" Hugo raised a brow, thumb wiping at the corner of Varian's mouth to clean up the bit of drool he didn't wipe away. "Why? Cause I sucked your dick? S' not like you're sucking your own dick by kissing me y'know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well… I still…" Varian paused, watching Hugo's expression shift, a familiar shit eating grin on his face, smug and mischievous. "What-" Varian frowned, watching as Hugo's eyes flicked down to his lips, then back up to his eyes. "<em> Don't you dare. </em>"</p><p> </p><p>  Varian covered his mouth once more to prevent Hugo from kissing him again, but Hugo didn't seem to really care, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together as he went in to steal another kiss. This time, Hugo put more effort into it, delighted when the other allowed him to deepen the kiss and use his tongue to map out his mouth. Varian whined into the kiss as if it disgusted him, but he made no real effort to stop the kiss, instead encouraging it and kissing back with vigor.</p><p> </p><p>When Hugo pulled away, a string of saliva connected the two before breaking off and clinging to his chin. "<em> Still gross? </em>" Hugo purred.</p><p> </p><p>Varian grimaced and groaned, rolling his eyes as Hugo pressed closer to him. His eyes widened when the bulge in Hugo's pants pressed up against him. "Oh…" Varian leaned back, glancing down.</p><p>Hugo's grin fell as he let go of Varian's hand and pulled away as far as he could in the given space, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Oh uh… you don't have to-"</p><p>  Before Hugo could finish, Varian had already dropped down, readily working at removing the other's pants. Hugo's cheeks flushed at the eager hands over his clothes, pulling and tugging to get them off. After a bit of struggling, Varian managed to get his fingers under the waistband, grinning triumphantly up at Hugo as he brought the fabric down to his knees. The blond gave a shuddered breath, not about to argue a face like that. </p><p> </p><p>"So… How do I go about this exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?" Hugo mused, "baby's first blowjob?"</p><p> </p><p>Varian gave Hugo an unimpressed look.</p><p> </p><p>"You suck it-"</p><p> </p><p>"Well obviously." Varian huffed, "I meant are there guidelines or some sorta…"</p><p> </p><p>"For sucking dick?" Hugo deadpanned, "Don't use your teeth."</p><p> </p><p>Varian groaned, rolling his eyes, "That's gonna be difficult, considering the amount of teeth I have."</p><p> </p><p>Hugo went silent, dread spreading across his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm kidding," Varian stated blandly, looking away, "Sort of…"</p><p> </p><p>"Look," Hugo sighed, "You're overthinking it... Just do whatever comes naturally for you, and I'll guide you. I'll tell ya what feels good and what doesn't." He gave a small reassuring smile which seemed to ease the boy below, then reached a hand towards Varian's hair to tuck a few loose strands behind his ear. "And you can back out anytime you want. If push comes to shove, there are other ways to get off."</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Varian smiled and nodded, "Got it."</p><p> </p><p>  With that, Varian began to remove Hugo's underwear, pulling them down to meet the pants at his knees. He examined the other's length, thinking back on what Hugo did to him when he sucked him off. Backtracking, Varian remembered how Hugo used his tongue to start, so Varian gave that a go, parting his lips and darting out his tongue before dragging it up Hugo's shaft. He savored the soft moan he gained from the action, then licked the forming precum at Hugo's tip before placing a wet sloppy kiss there, surprised when there wasn't much of a taste to follow. Varian hummed in interest as he took the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as he took the base of his cock into his hand for support. He slowly took more of Hugo into his mouth, minding his buck teeth as he went, taking a deep breath through his nose before sucking around him.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit Goggles…" the blond groaned, trying his best to keep from bucking forward into the warmth of Varian's mouth, "You feel so good…"</p><p> </p><p>  Varian's face flushed at the praise, ears hot as he took a bit more into his mouth. Curious green eyes watched Varian, gloveless fingers gently threading through the alchemist's hair as he took a mental note of his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>"Doin' so good for me…" Hugo muttered softly, observing as Varian's blush spread, a small sound coming from the back of his throat. <em> So praise made him tick? Good to know. </em></p><p> </p><p>  Varian pushed himself further, knowing full well that he could barely brush his teeth in the morning without losing his breakfast. Still, in an effort to impress the other, he went as far down as he could before gagging, eyes shutting tight as he convulsed. Hugo was quick to tug Varian's hair back, pulling him away to allow him to catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey- take it easy." Hugo huffed, brows furrowed with worry. "S' okay if you can't go all the way. Most people can't." He stated matter of factly. </p><p> </p><p>Varian frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"You can use your hands too," Hugo lifted his hands and wiggled his fingers as if to make a point. "If it helps."</p><p> </p><p>  Varian raised a brow, but took the advice, taking Hugo's dick back into his mouth and using the hand at its base to pump as he sucked, effectively drawing out another long moan from the blond. Hugo's hand found its way to the back of Varian's head, neither pushing or pulling, but resting against his hair. Varian hummed and Hugo shivered, admiring the way that Varian's brows knitted together in concentration and the way his damp hair clung to his face as it often did when Varian was hard at work.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Hugo breathed, "Just like that."</p><p> </p><p>  Obviously, Hugo had had better blowjobs in the past, but right now, anything Varian did to him didn't seem anything other than <em>perfect. </em>Something about this time felt different than all the others. Hugo was more thrilled, butterflies fluttering in his stomach in a somehow simultaneously sickening and pleasing way as he waited for Varian's touches with <em>anticipation</em>. He was almost impatient, and arguably, this could have been the best <em>experience</em> he'd had receiving oral, even if the other was still learning. Even then, as with most things, Varian learned <em>very</em> <em>quickly</em> what to do and what not to do, treating Hugo like he did his experiments; with caution and curiosity.</p><p>Of course, it was also to some extent, unfortunate that Varian was a fast learner.</p><p>  As Varian sucked, he played with speed of his movements, picking up the pace before slowing it down drastically, taking his time as he lazily dragged his tongue on the underside of Hugo's cock. Hugo's fingers twitched against Varian's hair as he gave a long whine, practically begging Varian to pick up the pace again. He didn't, instead pulling off of Hugo's dick with the wet '<em> pop </em>' of his lips and using his tongue to lick up his shaft as he did before. As he licked, he glanced up at the blond, eyes half lidded and brows raised in observation. Varian thoroughly enjoyed the look on Hugo's face, desperate and flustered, so he decided to drag it out, licking over Hugo's dick as if it were a lollipop.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Varian… </em>" </p><p> </p><p>  The way the blond said his name sounded like a threat or a warning, but Varian didn't respond with haste, continuing to tease the blond with his tongue and lips.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Hmmm </em>?" Varian moved his lips to Hugo's thigh, now able to use his teeth as sucked and bit at the skin there. </p><p> </p><p>  Hugo hissed, much to Varian's delight, going stiff under the other's touch. His fingers twitched over Varian's hair again, but he managed to stay still otherwise. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on… that isn't fair." Hugo whined, pouting down at Varian who briefly glanced up before continuing to leave marks over Hugo's thighs.</p><p>"Gimme a break," Varian chimed with a small grin, "<em> I'm still learning. </em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Bullshit." Hugo argued, breath hitching when Varian gave a couple of slow pumps to Hugo's cock.</p><p> </p><p>  Varian gave a low chuckle, bringing his lips back to where Hugo wanted them. He parted his lips and let a hot puff of air hit the tip of Hugo's shaft, driving the other up a wall with his antics. </p><p> </p><p>"Varian, <em> please… </em>" Hugo whined, green eyes begging Varian to get on with it.</p><p> </p><p>"If you ask nicely, I'll consider it." Varian smirked.</p><p>"I said <em> please. </em>" Hugo bit out in an exasperated tone of voice.</p><p> </p><p>  In response, Varian lazily rolled his tongue over Hugo's dick, making little to no effort to actually get Hugo off.</p><p> </p><p>"Varian, I swear-" Hugo clenched his teeth, fingers threading through Varian's hair and abruptly yanking his head back, "<em> Fine </em> . Please, fuck, I need you Var… and if you don't continue, <em> I might actually cry </em>." He stated, sharp emerald eyes boaring into the other's wide baby blue ones.</p><p> </p><p>  Varian swallowed thickly, cheeks dusted pink as the other loosened his grip on his hair. He nodded, letting those fingers sift through his hair as he went back to sucking Hugo's cock with vigor, using his hand to pump as he sucked. Hugo let out a shuddered sigh, letting his head fall back against the stone wall.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Atta boy. </em>" Hugo hummed, playing with Varian's hair and grinning as Varian moaned around him.</p><p> </p><p>  Varian's free hand went to Hugo's thigh, fingers gripping the skin and leaving red angry marks, making Hugo moan. He sucked enthusiastically, doing what he could and soaking up the responses he got from the blond. Varian took pride in the way that Hugo occasionally gripped his hair and moaned shamelessly, giving Varian words of encouragement and affirmation. Hugo's breathing became more labored as he used one hand to sweep the dampened bangs out of his face, feeling himself approaching his climax.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Varian </em> ," Hugo moaned, dragging his lower lip between his teeth, " <em> I'm gonna cum. </em>" He warned between heavy breaths.</p><p> </p><p>  Varian kept at it, not stopping or slowing at Hugo's words. He didn't exactly savor the idea of Hugo's jizz on his tongue, but Hugo had done the same for him, and frankly, Varian had no desire to be stuck in a cramped space with cum on the floor or walls. So he sucked until Hugo reached his high, the hand in his hair tightening as Hugo came. Hugo cursed under his breath, holding Varian's head there as Varian continued to suck around him, making a face at the taste of his sperm. When the hand in his hair loosened, Varian pulled away and scrunched his nose up as he swallowed, taking time to catch his breath and wipe the Silva from his lips.</p><p>  His jaw ached, and his knees were sore from digging into the ground, but strangly enough, Varian found himself in a pretty good mood. He pulled Hugo's pants back up, fastening them before grabbing his own belt that had been discarded ealier and getting up on his feet. He met Hugo's gaze and chuckled at the other's afterglow, those green eyes in a soft daze. Varian pressed a chaste kiss to Hugo's lips as he looped his belt through the holes of his pants and Hugo grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Swallowed too?" The blond gave a breathy laugh, "What a champ."</p><p> </p><p>Varian hummed, unable to stop his smile from widening. "Yeah, well, don't get used to it."</p><p> </p><p>"I won't." Hugo promised, taking a hold of Varian's hands before sinking back down against the wall. "<em> C'mere </em>," he said softly, pulling Varian down with him.</p><p> </p><p>  Varian raised a brow, but let Hugo tug him down into his lap, where Varian turned so that his back was comfortably pressed up to Hugo's chest. Neither of the two said a word but didn't mind all that much, just enjoying each other's warmth as they waited to be found. As time passed, Hugo began to notice the steady patterns of Varian's breath. He turned his head just enought to get a peek of Varian's face, and sure enough, he was fast asleep, a soft sigh passing through his parted lips. Hugo smiled fondly, pressing a kiss to Varian's cheek as he laced his shirt back up.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Don't blame me when you can't sleep later tonight. </em>" The blond chuckled under his breath, careful not to startle the other awake as he pulled a small notebook and pen from his shoulder pocket.</p><p> </p><p>  He turned to a page with seven tally marks beside a doodle of Varian's angry blushing face, and added an eighth mark. He was about to put the notebook away when he paused, then sighed. Below the doodle of Varian, he added a doodle of himself, equally as flustered. He then added a tally beside the doodle before shutting the notebook and tucking it away.</p><p> </p><p>"...<em> Shit." </em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>